


Застывшая жизнь

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного размышлений о принципах и последствиях завершённого банкая Хицугаи Тоширо. Кучики Бьякуя выступает в роли основного наблюдателя, и его беспокоит то, как повлияет усиленный банкай на хозяина Хёриммару.</p><p>Осторожно! Спойлер для не читавших мангу далее 669 главы!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Застывшая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем людям, которые на Дайриках поделились своими рассуждениями на данную тему.
> 
> Итак, канон закончился, нам ничего не разъяснили. Так что автор фанфика описывает здесь свой взгляд на заявленную проблему.
> 
> За перевод слов, использованных в фанфе, спасибо команде NarutoProject!

Сказать, что раньше Бьякую нечасто так шокировали, - значит ничего не сказать. Он по пальцам мог пересчитать подобные ситуации. Сейчас происходила одна из них.

Стоя на обломке здания, он смотрел, как пар от тающего льда рассеивается… о нет, уже не над мелким мальчишкой, а над взрослым парнем! В котором с большим трудом можно было узнать капитана Десятого отряда.

Более жёсткие черты лица, фигура явно мужская, а не детская, хоть и худощавая. За счёт длинных стройных ног значительно прибавился рост, а в длинных же руках стала уместнее смотреться катана… Да, рядом с Бьякуей стоял примерно его ровесник, пышущий опасной силой, обновлённый, готовый к бою.

Однако первая же фраза этого молодого мужчины испортила весь пафос момента:

-Строго между нами… Я не в восторге от своего взрослого вида.

Вот звучный голос мог бы служить продолжением эффектного появления такого вида Хицугаи Тоширо. Но смысл сказанного тут же убил эту самую эффектность. И Бьякуя чуть расслабился, мгновенно поняв – внутренняя суть хозяина Хёриммару осталась прежней. Это был всё тот же юный гений, комплексующий по поводу роста и имеющий собственный взгляд на субординацию.

Бьякуя мысленно хмыкнул, вспомнив, что за последние полтора часа они с капитаном Хицугаей беседовали дольше, чем за предыдущие полтораста лет. Вот что значит – сражаться против общего врага. Хозяин Хёриммару даже на Зараки наорал, пока был мальчишкой. А ведь тот – конечно, в своей манере, - посоветовал ему спасать свою жизнь. Вот уж неожиданность!

Занятый этими мыслями, Бьякуя посмотрел вниз. Но Кемпачи нигде не было видно – пыль никак не оседала на землю. А Хицугая тем временем вовсю красовался перед врагом, демонстрируя новые способности своего банкая. Да, и по увеличению рейацу, и по масштабу заморозки Бьякуе было прекрасно видно, какой потенциал долго скрывал юный гений Готея…

Всё-таки покойный главнокомандующий отменно разбирался в шинигами. Хоть тогда назначение капитана Десятого отряда и вызвало у всех крайнее недоумение, но позже многим стало ясно – Хицугая Тоширо оправдывал своё звание как в плане силы, так и в плане умственных и лидерских способностей. Он быстро заслужил уважение своих подчинённых, а сам постоянно стремился к самосовершенствованию. И результаты последнего скрывались до этого момента. Бьякуя оказался одним из первых очевидцев новой силы.

Сейчас капитан Хицугая успевал разить врага не только льдом и мечом, но и языком. Конечно, он и раньше за словом в карман не лез, но сейчас Бьякуя не мог не заметить, как с прибавлением в росте у хозяина Хёриммару прибавилось и сарказма. И вон та насмешливая улыбка тоже не была свойственна юному, до боли серьёзному Тоширо. Это уже была усмешка уверенного в своих силах взрослого, который в битве развлекался.

Кстати о развлечении. Сколько бы ни упрекал Хицугая того же Зараки в подобном отношении к битвам, но сейчас поступал в точности как тот. Хуже того – позволял себе недооценивать врага!

Хицугая утратил бдительность и тут же оказался зажат в колоссальном кулаке великана-квинси. Бьякуя, отлично представляя, чем это грозит, собрался уже взмахом руки послать вверх лезвия Сембонзакуры… Но тут враг стал заваливаться набок. Оказывается, очнувшийся Зараки успешно повторил трюк с опрокидыванием противника. Тот отвлёкся, и Хицугая избежал опасности быть раздавленным. Воспользовавшись заминкой, он опять заморозил голову квинси. А сам спрыгнул на каменный обломок как ни в чём не бывало. Видимо, рёбра уцелели.

Бьякуя не успел отогнать эту мысль, как пришла другая – более актуальная. Великан задержан, отчасти обездвижен… Да эти два капитана создали идеальную ситуацию для эффективной атаки! Настало самое время и ему, Кучики Бьякуе, активировать свой банкай. Потому что мишень была подготовлена по всем правилам специально для него.

Пока тысячи мечей принимали форму, Бьякуя краем глаза следил за врагом и союзниками. Зараки не желал так просто отступать, а панцирь льда на квинси расползался всё шире. Глянув на тонкую белую фигурку, Бьякуя вдруг кое-что осознал, потому что вспомнил одни из первых слов взрослого Хицугаи. О том, что из-за огромной силы Хёриммару он не может использовать её всю, оставаясь мальчиком. Потому и взрослеет, когда достигает почти полного контроля над мощью зампакто. А значит, если эта стадия пройдёт, то капитан Десятого отряда снова потеряет в росте и возрасте… Бьякуя даже подобрал подходящее слово для этой обратной ситуации – «откат». И ещё одно сравнение пришло ему в голову: это как удерживать долго сжатую пружину, и вдруг освободить. Возможно, впоследствии хозяин Хёриммару станет ещё моложе, чем пару часов назад… А если превысит лимит, то может и… умереть?

Бьякуя нахмурился и в который уже раз проклял эту бесконечную войну, где солдаты ставят на кон все силы и жизни. Хуже только то, что и этих жертв может быть недостаточно для победы!.. А ведь такие юные дарования, как Хицугая Тоширо или Рукия, должны продолжать развиваться, а не складывать свои головы на поле тысячелетней брани…

Юные?.. Бьякуя снова посмотрел на капитана Десятого отряда. С учётом всех предыдущих размышлений об отпущенной пружине возникала новая версия, почему у Хицугаи внешность мальчика. И почему всем людям из Каракуры он не уставал раздражённо повторять: «Для тебя – капитан Хицугая!» А эти его серьёзность и ответственность…

«А не старше ли он меня? Или того же Зараки? Причём в несколько раз… - одна за другой пришли в голову Бьякуи неожиданные вопросы. – Надо будет уточнить, - сделал он себе зарубку в памяти. – И спросить насчёт опасности обратного эффекта от завершённого банкая».

Наконец, посчитав тему для размышлений исчерпанной, Бьякуя сосредоточился на окончании формирования лезвий. Вот материализовался последний меч. Вот всё оружие Сембонзакуры готово в любой миг стать видимым над головой великана.

И да, главное – не задеть двух капитанов, которых случай сделал его, Бьякуи, напарниками. Сейчас некогда думать об особенностях их новой силы! В бой!

Множество мечей проявились в воздухе и, повинуясь воле хозяина, устремились на врага.

* * *

С тех пор, как сердце Бьякуи после смерти Хисаны превратилось в кусок льда, это была самая продолжительная беседа. Кто бы мог предположить, что так мирно и даже шутливо он будет разговаривать с тем, у кого ещё больше прав называться ледышкой?

Подросток Хицугая неожиданно развеселил Бьякую своим бурчанием о своём небольшом росте. А ведь на памяти Кучики тот, как сам и сказал, не то что не шутил на эту тему – болезненно воспринимал любое её касательство. А тут на тебе! «Если даже запрыгну к тебе на голову, все равно не достану до великана». Бьякуя по давней привычке сделал каменное лицо, но на губы так и просилась озорная улыбка. И это при том, что противник у них очень непростой. И к чему он сказал про своё воспитание? Вот уж точно фраза не к месту, лишь бы сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Впрочем, желание смеяться тут же исчезло, потому что на место сражения прибыл раздражающий фактор – Зараки Кемпачи. С ним тоже творилось что-то неладное: он защитил Хицугаю от ударов великана. А потом ещё и пошутил по поводу невысокого капитана! И тот ему спустил! Прозвучавшая в ответ острота по поводу ума тоже выбивала из колеи. Положительно Бьякуя переставал понимать происходящее.

Хотя… То, что он сейчас наблюдал, нравилось ему гораздо больше, чем то, как раньше собачились многие в Готее. Он вдруг сообразил, что и сам не прочь поддержать эти пикировки. Чем они с Хицугаей и занялись в свободное от битвы время.

Ощущая в разговоре хорошо забытый комфорт, Бьякуя наконец нашёл ему объяснение – у него очень давно не было собеседника того же звания, в меру уверенного, чтобы говорить на равных с потомственным аристократом, в меру откровенного («строго между нами») и вдобавок ровесника.

По правде Кучики раньше не особо-то интересовался личностными качествами других шинигами. Некоторых узнавал постольку-поскольку (например, главнокомандующего), после прощения Рукии – её, Ренджи, Куросаки. А вот об остальных знал только то, что вычитывал в досье. И теперь перед ним разворачивалась ситуация, благодаря которой он получал гораздо более интересную информацию, чем сухие данные отчётов.

И кстати Бьякуя с удивлением понял, что для него это нормально – воспринимать повзрослевшего Хицугаю как ровесника. Кучики хоть убей не мог вспомнить, сколько же тому на самом деле лет. Хотя проку-то теперь от официальных досье! Вон у Зараки вообще обнаружился шикай! А Хицугая впервые открыто использовал завершённый банкай… Уж наверно на это данные не обновлены, будет потом работка информационному отделу. В свете последних событий капитан Десятого отряда вполне может быть его, Бьякуи, ровесником в теле подростка по определённым причинам.

Прекрасно! Зараки активировал для полного счастья и банкай! Всё, к Пустым досье! Наступала вторая стадия боя с гигантом-квинси.

* * *

Бьякуя уже прекрасно понял, что все их атаки против великана бесполезны, когда из дворца Яхве во все стороны плеснула огромная сила короля квинси. А следом за ней вспыхнула и рейацу Куросаки. Приближение ещё двух знакомых энергий он почувствовал чуть позже и переглянулся с Хицугаей. Тот еле заметно кивнул. И почти сразу на полуразрушенную стену нижнего яруса запрыгнули Ренджи и Рукия.

Короткий разговор между ними и Тоширо тоже вызвал у Кучики-старшего мысленную улыбку. И ведь капитан Десятого отряда даже не пытался их переубедить в определении своей личности. То ли не захотел тратить время, то ли распробовал сарказм, то ли был невысокого мнения о догадливости двух лейтенантов. Бьякуя, слушая их, склонялся ко второму и третьему предположениям. И параллельно раздумывал над словами Рукии. А правда, был бы старший брат Хицугаи именно таким? Почему бы и нет? Рукия вон тоже с каждым прожитым годом всё больше напоминала Хисану.

Замёрзшее сердце вдруг кольнуло знакомой болью. Нет, не может быть, оно давно не должно ничего чувствовать. Это всё капитан Хицугая виноват – размягчил его душевными беседами…

От боли Бьякую отвлёк её же виновник. Тоширо проследил за удаляющимися лейтенантами и, вздрогнув, коротко ругнулся. Кучики заметил это, поймал его быстрый взгляд… И благодаря всему этому успел! Успел сообразить, что к чему, успел сорваться в суперскоростной шаг и вытащить двух юнцов из-под удара исполинской ладони!

Чтобы инструкции получились краткими и понятными, Бьякуе пришлось предельно честно озвучивать свои мысли. Вроде получилось. Рукия с Ренджи мгновенно зажглись энтузиазмом, в кои-то веки поблагодарили и отбыли на помощь Куросаки.

А вот Хицугае, видимо, понравилось удивлять Бьякую. Что это за «с возвращением»? И почему он всё слышал?! Прямо заняться было нечем. А судя по его дальнейшим словам, Тоширо из напутствия лейтенантам понял гораздо больше, чем они. Иначе к чему этот разговор о заботе, доверии, семье? Кстати Хицугая с Мацумото сами напоминали брата и сестру, потому что обычным доверием капитана и его подчинённой тут дело явно не ограничивалось. И женщина не соблюдала субординацию, пикируясь с Тоширо шутливо, весело – по-семейному.

У Бьякуи в принципе был не тот характер, чтобы позволять подобную свободу в разговорах. Но иногда, наблюдая за этими двумя, он даже ощущал что-то вроде зависти. С Рукией он так общаться точно не сможет. Зато смог поддержать похожую беседу с Хицугаей. Который такое поведение, как в разговоре с ним, позволял себе только с Мацумото, Хинамори и, возможно, с юнцами из мира живых… Значит, тоже доверился ему, как и им.

Бьякуя почуял, как тепло становится на сердце, совсем недавно стывшем внутри куском льда. Если бы не реальность, ни за что бы не поверил, что его ледышку в груди разморозит хозяин сильнейшего ледяного зампакто. Но тут же его осенила логичная мысль: если сила Хицугаи – лёд, значит, он управляет ей. А поскольку он гений и знает, с чем имеет дело, то условно мог бы управлять и льдом в сердце Кучики.

Тут уже путём ассоциаций Бьякуе вспомнился эпизод с пропавшими духовными мечами. Все были наслышаны о том, что только Хёриммару потерял память и метался в поисках своего хозяина. И Хицугая заставил его выслушать себя, воспринять серьёзно. И в итоге убедил ледяного дракона в своём праве называться его господином. Мощное создание ни за что бы не повелось на пустые слова. Лишь долгая связь Тоширо и Хёриммару, голос капитана и наличие у него стального стержня в душе доказывали то, что Хицугая достоин владеть сильнейшим зампакто льда. Особенно сейчас, взрослый.

Бьякуя взглянул на соседа. И то ли из-за размышлений, то ли ещё почему-то ему показалось, что за плечами Хицугаи вырисовывается другой силуэт, размытый, чуть повыше и пошире в плечах, с развевающейся гривой изумрудных волос. Может, это и есть шлейф силы зампакто, защита и оружие шинигами…

-А, заметил? – чуть вздрогнул он от голоса, принадлежность которого с трудом отнёс к капитану Десятого отряда. Тот, оказывается, искоса поглядывал на него, но не забывал следить и за врагом.

-Мне не мерещится? – уточнил Бьякуя, делая шаг в его сторону. И сам понял: нет, не мерещилось. Прозрачно-зеленоватая тень за спиной Хицугаи становилась материальнее с каждой минутой.

-Это Хёриммару, да, - краем рта улыбнулся Тоширо и повёл плечами, словно поправлял пиджак.

Бьякуя мельком глянул на его голую грудь и отвёл глаза. Его морозило от одного вида обнажённого торса по соседству с ледяными атрибутами. Хотя чего удивляться, логично, что у хозяина зампакто льда должен быть иммунитет к холоду. Тем не менее Кучики посмотрел на свою ладонь и вспомнил ощущения, когда недавно поддержал падающего лицом вниз Хицугаю. Рука его была очень тёплой. Вот и парадокс: то ли капитан Десятого отряда был разгорячён боем, то ли он по жизни «горячий парень».

-Завершённый банкай в моём случае подразумевает придание силе зампакто определённой формы. Это касается не только моего внешнего вида, но и Хёриммару. Сейчас его видно потому, что мы находимся в относительном спокойствии.

-Значит, тот лёд, что покрывал всё вокруг ранее – он и есть? – всерьёз заинтересовавшись, спросил Бьякуя. А ведь он сам считал, что его Сембонзакура принял финальную форму. Вот значит как? Ай да юный гений! Но не факт, что гордый зампакто Кучики захотел бы выглядеть на пике силы человеком… Это не тот духовный меч, который долго искал своего драгоценного хозяина. Он более своенравен. Но есть ли смысл сравнивать дракона и самурая? Они изначально разные, как и их обладатели.

-Весь лёд, который я использую – это Хёриммару, - сказал Хицугая, и капитаны одновременно переместились на соседнее здание, чтобы избежать удара великана квинси. Тоширо продолжил как ни в чём не бывало: - И чем совершеннее банкай, тем больше объём льда и выше скорость его появления. Да что я рассказываю, - спохватился он, что многовато болтает, и с подозрением взглянул на соседа. – Ты же сам всё прекрасно видел.

Бьякуя хмыкнул: что верно то верно. Но нечасто же увидишь капитана Десятого отряда говорящим так долго. И слушать-то приятно, стоило признать.

-Чем там Зараки мается?! – уже с привычным раздражением буркнул Хицугая и наклонился над пропастью. А Кучики, пользуясь моментом, протянул руку. Пальцы так и не коснулись Хёриммару, силуэт которого слегка поплыл, зато быстро стали замерзать. Бьякуя отдёрнул кисть и обхватил ею свою шею, где кожу грели крупные сосуды. Капитан чуть повернул голову и заметил хитрый прищур бирюзовых глаз.

-В отличие от Кучики, которая в банкае замерзает сама, я не ощущаю холода, а замерзает всё вокруг.

-Рукия научится контролю. Но у неё не сильнейшее зампакто льда, - приподнял брови Бьякуя.

-Ей отлично подходит то что есть, - усмехнулся Хицугая. Напрягся и поднял меч, выписывая его остриём круг. Ледяной диск со свистом взвился вверх и ударил великана в лицо. Тот покачнулся, но выстоял. И теперь Тоширо со свистом втянул сквозь зубы воздух: - Что ж за тварь такая.

Не успели они с Бьякуей приготовиться к очередной атаке врага, как от жуткого гула содрогнулось всё Сообщество душ. В небо устремилось множество белых лучей, и один из них вонзился прямо в гиганта-квинси. Тот завыл, вскинул руки и начал валиться навзничь.

-Что за чёрт?! – вскрикнул Хицугая, подаваясь вперёд и готовясь уменьшить урон от громадного падающего тела. Он быстро работал мечом, лёд рос и уплотнял поверхность. Бьякуя тем временем направил поток лезвий в великана. Вот только они пролетели сквозь него, потому что он истаивал в воздухе. Оба капитана спрыгнули на землю рядом с бессознательным Зараки. И теперь смотрели, как рассеивается белое сияние, бывшее недавно идиотским, но сильным квинси. Поток света слился с множеством других таких же и взметнулся туда, где чувствовалась возрастающая мощь Яхве и слабеющая – Куросаки Ичиго.

-Аусвелен, - вразнобой произнесли Бьякуя и Тоширо, понимающе переглянулись.

-Что же там творится? Неужели Куросаки проиграл? – Волнение Хицугаи выдал только слегка повышенный тон, а в остальном он был спокоен. Проверив состояние Зараки, он добавил: - В отключке, но не смертельно. Вот теперь он точно капитан…

-Вы уверены? – с сомнением переспросил Бьякуя, прислушиваясь к буре сил на вершине дворца. Услышал, как Тоширо фыркнул:

-В плане поведения и дисциплины – нет. Но сила и наличие верных подчинённых дают повод задуматься.

Кучики чуть поморщился. По его мнению, отсутствие первых названных качеств являлось существенным недостатком. Но в остальном Хицугая был прав. Бьякуя снова посмотрел наверх, где бушевал чёрно-белый вихрь энергии.

-Беспокоишься? Пойдём за ними?

Капитан Шестого отряда удивлённо посмотрел на соседа: как тот разглядел сквозь его прекрасную выдержку волнение?!

-Да ты напряжён как тетива, - верно истолковав выражение его лица, пояснил Тоширо. – Того и гляди рванёшь туда всех спасать, - добавил он с лёгкой улыбкой.

-Мы тут все на пределе, - качнул головой Бьякуя и прислонился спиной к обломку стены. – А Рукия с Ренджи в самое пекло не полезут.

-Как знать, - возразил Хицугая, утирая пот со лба. – Они же друзья Куросаки.

-Они не умрут, - сказал Бьякуя и сам удивился той уверенности, что прозвучала в его голосе.

Тоширо проницательно взглянул на него и, что-то поняв, кивнул. Вокруг стало ощутимо теплеть, и Кучики снова повернулся к соседу. Силуэт Хёриммару за его спиной таял, как и лёд на обломках поля сражения. Долина наполнилась клубящимся туманом.

-Капитан Хицугая, - произнёс Бьякуя, решив, что для вопроса настало подходящее время, - в чём опасность вашего банкая конкретно для вас?

Тоширо тихо усмехнулся и тоже опёрся спиной о камень, словно потому, что поддерживавший его до этого напарник исчез.

-А какие у вас по этому поводу соображения? – снова вернулся он к вежливому обращению.

-«Откат», - сказал Бьякуя. – За использование силы меча вы платите годами жизни. Возможно, ваше зампакто ледяное не только в прямом смысле…

-То есть? – Хицугая с интересом глянул на него из-под тяжелеющих век.

-Оно словно замораживает ваше время, - осторожно пояснил свои догадки Бьякуя.

-Красиво сказано, - признал Тоширо. – Никогда не думал о Хёриммару в этом плане, но звучит логично. Не могу сказать, правы ли вы насчёт… отката? Слово что надо, хм. Потому что я и сам не уверен в оценке завершённого банкая. И завершён ли он. Тренировки принесли свои плоды. Но чтобы узнать характер и степень изменений, придётся подвергнуться осмотру сумасшедшим учёным.

Бьякуя заметил, как Хицугая скривил губы, и кивнул, признавая: если дошло до добровольного обследования у Куроцучи, то дела обстоят серьёзно.

-А вот насчёт возраста и лет жизни вы, пожалуй, угадали. Годы исчезали постепенно, поэтому разница в возрастах для меня уже давно не имеет значения. Да я уже не уверен, сколько мне в общей сложности лет. С другой стороны, как мне кажется, я сейчас повзрослел за счёт того, что мои годы, запечатанные Хёриммару, частично освободились вместе с его силой. Поэтому, как только я отменю банкай, снова вернусь к прежнему облику…

-Думаю, сейчас самое время, - заметил Бьякуя. Со стороны ему было лучше видно то, что не видел сам Хицугая: его одышку, обильный пот на висках, дрожь в пальцах, устало закрытые глаза. Но упрямый капитан ещё успел возразить:

-Сейчас? Когда Куросаки сражается с Яхве? Ну нет, нужно отправляться на помощь… Ещё надо узнать, что там с Мацумото и остальными…

Его голос становился всё тише, поэтому звучал менее убедительно.

-Куросаки Ичиго справится, - зачем-то попытался успокоить его Бьякуя. – И с вашим лейтенантом и прочими будет всё в порядке, я уверен.

Он присел рядом с постепенно сползшим по стене вниз Тоширо, коснулся его чуть тёплого плеча. Тот ещё дёрнулся, но усталость брала своё – Кучики еле успел подхватить ладонью его клонившуюся прямо на острый выступ голову. Хицугая потерял сознание от переутомления, и лёд вокруг и на его теле окончательно исчез. Образовавшийся пар опять окутывал капитана Десятого отряда, скрывая детали трансформации.

Бьякуя сидел почти вплотную к нему и видел, как изорванная одежда снова приходится по размеру подростковому телу; чувствовал ладонью, как меняются черты лица под его рукой. Волосы правда совсем не изменились, оставшись такими же мягкими и длинными.

Но Кучики тут же отбросил эту мысль. Он, конечно, прекрасно знал, что давно уже тактильно голодает. Это только в последнее время он сам стал слегка касаться той же Рукии, вынужденно – Ренджи, Куросаки… Но стоит ли утолять этот голод, прикасаясь к капитану Хицугае? Если бы не все эти беседы, он никогда бы не подумал, как схожи Хисана и Тоширо. С другой стороны, спокойствие их обоих всегда было на виду, просто Бьякуя не обращал внимания.

Да, Рукия безусловно была похожа на Хисану, но в большей степени внешне, Тоширо же – внутренне. В то же время он был близок самому Бьякуе, который соскучился ещё и по разговорам обо всём и ни о чём, по уютному молчанию в компании понимающего человека…

И сейчас, глядя на лежащего рядом Хицугаю-подростка, Кучики отчётливо понял – внешность больше не важна. Важно то, что он наконец нашёл того, с кем ему комфортно во всех отношениях. А там и до дружбы недалеко. Главное, чтобы годы жизни Тоширо не исчезали пугающе быстро. И ведь нужный человек всё время был столь близко. В этом вся ирония судьбы.

Бьякуя улыбнулся и дотронулся до тёплой щеки беловолосого капитана. Если мир поглотит Яхве, им всё равно конец. А если мир выстоит, что ж. Хицугаю Тоширо придётся спешно брать в оборот.


End file.
